


Практическое применение аксессуаров

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Androids, Detectives, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: – Что это?– Это? – Переспросил Ричард, словно только что увидел на себе ремешки. – Это очень удобный аксессуар, когда-то придуманный людьми. Можно сказать, это мужские «подвязки», только для рубашки. Но выглядят также сексуально, как и женские, не правда ли?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 18





	Практическое применение аксессуаров

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для челленджа #G9kinks по #reed900 в твиттере.
> 
> Арт от потрясающей [Ллоед](https://twitter.com/lloid_delphin?s=09)
> 
> Коллаж от чудесной [rue](https://twitter.com/GreennyRue?s=09)  
> Увеличиваются по клику.

[ ](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/07/ad787bf9c5e0c65aca835e5e5f643ee0.jpg)   


Гэвин быстрым шагом пересек офис, гудевший, словно улей, и, не слушая гвалт вопросов от подчиненных, которые уже успели прийти на службу и что-то не понять, забежал в свой кабинет. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь на замок, он устало привалился к ней спиной и крепко зажмурился.  
Он не справлялся.  
Не справлялся настолько, что не хотел приходить на некогда любимую работу.  
После нового назначения Гэвину было... страшно. Просто по-человечески страшно: облажаться, не справиться, допустить даже мельчайшую ошибку. Он так давно стремился к этой должности, но сейчас понимал, что возможно не был к ней готов. И никогда не будет. Потому что до сих пор нестерпимо хотелось снова в поле, с напарником, чтобы адреналин погони горячил кровь, а тело украшали новые шрамы.  
Но это время прошло, теперь Гэвин был капитаном ДПД, а поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями... поделиться было попросту не с кем. Приходилось справляться самому. Впрочем, как и всегда. Для Гэвина это было не ново, но за время работы с Ричардом он привык к какой-никакой поддержке. Может, стоило поговорить с ним? Не как с подчиненным, а как с… другом?  
Другом, как же.  
Гэвин нервно усмехнулся, но пообещал себе обязательно подумать над этим. Как ни крути, а Ричарда рядом ему чертовски не хватало.  
Сделав несколько медленных глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Гэвин наконец открыл глаза и с тихим чертыханьем выронил из рук пальто. Потому что теперь ему было не по статусу шляться в потрепанной любимой кожанке, пришлось купить соответствующую одежду. Даже не просто соответствующую, а классические брюки и туфли, которые он терпеть не мог.  
Ричард, понаблюдав за ним, вежливо вскинул бровь в немом вопросе и закинул ногу на ногу, качнув идеально начищенным ботинком.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Справившись с удивлением, Гэвин подобрал пальто с пола и направился к вешалке, стараясь ничем не выдавать свое раздражение. Хотя в нем отчасти Ричард тоже был виноват. Нечего было прокрадываться к нему в кабинет и сидеть здесь безмолвно, пока Гэвин позволял себе порефлексировать.  
– Хочу подать заявление на увольнение. По собственному желанию, – помедлив, произнес Ричард, продолжая наблюдать за передвижениями Гэвина.  
– Которое по счету? – Иронично хмыкнул Гэвин, обернувшись к нему и закатывая рукава рубашки до локтя.  
В век современных технологий он предпочитал планшетам, вести свои записи на обычной бумаге и обычной ручкой, что и приводило к испачканным манжетам. Ну и судя по перешептываниям молодых девушек-детективов, Гэвин в таком виде выглядел «горячо».  
«Вот бы не только они это оценили», – печально усмехнулся Гэвин, обернувшись к Ричарду.  
– Триста шестьдесят девятое, – без заминки выдал тот, недобро прищурившись.  
– Угадаешь, что я на него отвечу, – Гэвин, не работая с Ричардом год в поле, начинал забывать, что тот был самым продвинутым андроидом, хоть и являлся девиантом уже много лет, но такие моменты отрезвляли. Хотя Гэвину это не мешало воспринимать Ричарда назойливым засранцем, будь он хоть единорогом с лампочкой в заднице. Усмехнувшись пришедшему на ум странному сравнению, Гэвин прошел мимо Ричарда, пихнув его в колено:  
– Слезь со стола и проваливай. Я не подпишу его. Не поможет даже твое личное присутствие.  
– Почему? – Ричард, судя по шороху, на удивление послушался Гэвина и спрыгнул со стола. В кои-то веки.  
– Потому что тебе нравится работать в поле, да и вообще детективом, – Гэвин чуть не выдал «как и мне», но вовремя прикусил язык.  
– Нравилось, – холодно отозвался Ричард вдруг совсем близко.  
Гэвин, который решил начать утро «правильно» и сделать себе кофе, стоял в этот момент к нему спиной и, услышав его вкрадчивый голос рядом, чудом не вздрогнул и не пролил на себя горячий напиток.  
– Что же изменилось? – Стараясь не выдать себя, он медленно обернулся и неторопливо отпил из чашки, удерживая темный взгляд Ричарда.  
Такой взгляд Гэвин наблюдал крайне редко, и он не предвещал ничего хорошего тому, на кого был направлен. Изменилось лишь одно – никогда раньше Ричард не смотрел так на него. Раньше, но не сейчас.  
Что ж.  
Гэвин невесело усмехнулся.  
Все бывает в первый раз.  
Но это выступление одного актера пора было прекращать.  
– Ты оглох, Жестянка? – Повторил он, делая очередной глоток не потому, что хотелось, а потому, что сгустившееся напряжение нужно было хоть как-то разбавить. – Что изменилось?  
Ричард раздраженно выдохнул, дернув плечом. Если бы он был человеком, то на скулах сейчас бы заиграли желваки, но так послышался лишь едва уловимый статический треск. Повисла пауза, которая лишь еще сильнее сгустила возникшее между ними напряжение.  
Гэвин печально улыбнулся. Даже когда он увидел Ричарда – тогда еще машину РК900 без имени – не было такого отвратительного ощущения, которое сейчас давило на него со всех сторон. Ричард молча смотрел ему в глаза, и Гэвин бы очень хотел знать, что тот хотел там найти.  
– Напарник, – нехотя произнес он, спустя очень долгое мгновение, отвернувшись.  
– Что? – Гэвин даже не донес чашку до рта, решив, что ему показалось.  
– Изменился напарник, – чуть громче повторил Ричард, снова посмотрев ему в глаза, и в его глазах – оптических блоках – было столько человеческой настоящей боли, что Гэвину стало не по себе.  
– Но…  
– Подпиши, Гэвин, – с нажимом попросил Ричард, снова посмотрев ему в глаза и подходя практически вплотную, – я не хочу работать с другими. Мне... – он замолчал, опустив голову, но в воздухе так и повисло невысказанное «Нужен только ты».  
Кажется, в этот момент Гэвин забыл, что у него в руках чашка с горячим кофе, что он вообще-то уже капитан полиции. Да что там, он забыл, как дышать. Но нельзя было показывать своих истинных эмоций, только не сейчас.  
С огромным трудом Гэвин смог взять себя в руки, медленно отпил кофе, чтобы потянуть еще немного времени и прийти в себя от вскрывшейся истины, и только после этого скривил губы в фальшивой улыбке:  
– Ты точно так же говорил про меня и требовал у Фаулера другого напарника, когда нас только назначили в пару. И с Барнсом притретесь, нужно только время, Рич.  
– Гэвин, – Ричард снова опасно прищурился, – не вынуждай меня обращаться выше, это плохо скажется на твоей карьере.  
– Да не буду я тебя увольнять! – Не выдержал Гэвин, со стуком поставив чашку на стол, прямо поверх каких-то документов. – Понял меня? Читай по губам – Н-Е-Т. Или мне нужно дать ответ в двоичной или какой там системе счисления, чтобы ты понял раз и навсегда?!  
Сам от себя не ожидая, Гэвин на эмоциях ударил кулаком по столу, да так сильно что многострадальная чашка все-таки опрокинулась на бок, выплеснув остатки кофе.  
– Черт!  
Пока Гэвин в растерянности осматривался, чем бы вытереть кофе, Ричард среагировал быстрее – подхватил со стола документы, не давая им окончательно промокнуть, вытащил из принтера чистую бумагу и положил на стол, прямо на коричневую лужицу. После чего поднял взгляд на Гэвина, а Гэвин, не придумав ничего лучше, зло выпалил, не сдержавшись:  
– Ну раз ты не хочешь работать в поле с другим напарником и быть детективом, то будешь моим секретарем.  
– Что? – Ричард от удивления даже выпрямился и растерянно моргнул, нахмурившись, словно не понял услышанного.  
– Ты только что справился с внештатной ситуацией вне поля, что для меня очень хорошо, потому что их на дню может быть много. К тому же, мне нужна помощь разгребать документы. А ты у нас супер продвинутый андроид, даже спустя столько лет, – Гэвин ухмыльнулся, – я был бы идиотом, если бы позволил тебе просто уйти. Буду применять твои умения в другом месте, раз ты не хочешь работать по своему назначению.  
Ричард сверкнул на него злым темным взглядом и молча вышел из кабинета. Гэвин бы в таком случае хлопнул дверью, но Ричард поступил подлее – он сломал систему, которая делала стеклянные стены кабинета непрозрачными, зная, как Гэвин не любит быть под всеобщим вниманием.  
Сучонок.  
Ну ничего. Так просто Гэвин его не отпустит, пусть даже не надеется.  
***  
На следующий день Гэвин пришел в Департамент даже раньше обычного, потому что очень надеялся застать Ричарда на месте.  
На его _новом_ рабочем месте.  
Потому что вчера, после их неприятного разговора, тот исчез. И Гэвин даже не стал пытаться его найти, потому что все равно бы не смог. Такое за Ричардом водилось еще с первых дней их знакомства – если он не хотел, то хер ты его найдешь, как ни старайся. Хоть телефон отслеживай, который он умело блокировал, хоть с собаками ищи, хоть землю носом рой, не найдешь.  
Гэвин очень надеялся, что в этот раз Ричард будет благоразумен, но открывая дверь в свой кабинет, все же готовился к худшему. И именно поэтому очень удивился, когда заметил на своем столе чашку свежесваренного черного кофе, именно такого, как он любил.  
Принюхавшись к умопомрачительному аромату, Гэвин нахмурился:  
– Что-то мне это не нравится, – тихо произнес он, устраиваясь на рабочем месте.  
С чего бы Ричарду, который категорично дал понять, как относился к решению Гэвина, готовить его любимый кофе, да еще к самому приходу?  
Гэвин перевел взгляд на сонных полицейских, которые постепенно собирались в офисе, и попытался взглядом найти среди них Ричарда, благо прозрачные стены это позволяли. Но того снова нигде не было видно.  
– Что ты задумал, Ричи? – Вслух спросил Гэвин, покачав головой.  
Но дальше размышлять о своих проблемах Гэвин себе позволить не мог. Он уже был не на той должности и не в том возрасте, чтобы проводить утро в ДПД, закинув ноги на стол и залипая в телефон. Нужно было провести брифинг по поступившим делам и разгрести бумаги. Но стоило склониться над оставленными со вчера документами и потянуться за вожделенным кофе, как в дверь коротко постучали.  
– Войдите! – Разрешил Гэвин, поднимая голову и удивленно уставился на вошедшего. – Ричард?  
Ричард чинно прошел к столу Гэвина, разложил перед ним несколько картонных папок и сцепил руки за спину, как делал это, когда был машиной.  
– Рич, – нахмурился Гэвин, сурово приподнявшись из кресла, – прекращай.  
– Я Вас не понимаю, капитан, – холодно произнес Ричард, из-за чего Гэвину захотелось его ударить даже сильнее, чем в первые дни знакомства.  
– Будешь назло мне строить из себя блядскую машину, зная, как я это ненавижу? Даже проклятый диод нацепил.  
– Капитан, – Ричард слегка наклонился к нему через стол, сузив глаза, которые выдавали его истинные эмоции, несмотря на маску безразличия, – я веду себя так, как подобает профессиональному секретарю.  
Гэвин пристально смотрел ему в глаза, удерживая взгляд. Потом презрительно хмыкнул.  
– Хочешь работать так, хорошо, – Гэвин опустился в кресло, заглянул в папки на столе и брезгливо отпихнул одну из них, – в этой фотографии плохого качества. Мне нужно лучше, более детально. Переделать.  
Ричард молча кивнул, развернулся и покинул кабинет, так и не расцепив рук за спиной. А Гэвин заметил странность – жест был не такой, какой был обычно у андроидов, еще не ставших девиантами. Ричард одной рукой обхватывал запястье другой. Интересно. Что бы это могло значить? Заинтересовавшись этим, Гэвин решил поискать ответ в интернете и спустя пару минут, нашел.  
– Значит, ударить меня хочешь, – переведя взгляд с экрана на Ричарда, который о чем-то разговаривал с Коннором, стоя возле его стола, тихо произнес Гэвин, – ладно, Ричард. Посмотрим, кто из нас упрямее.  
Ричард, словно услышав – а может и правда прослушивал кабинет – повернул голову и посмотрел Гэвину прямо в глаза. Гэвин в ответ лишь усмехнулся и вернулся к изучению документов, продумывая, что будет делать с Ричардом дальше.  
***  
А дальше началось что-то поистине бредовое и недостойное взрослого мужчины и продвинутого андроида.  
Они не делали друг другу подлости, совсем нет. Но вели себя так, как будто не были напарниками неполные семь лет. Гэвин относился к Ричарду точно так же, как и в первые дни, только в этот раз ненависть была заменена на равнодушие и хладнокровие. Которые было сложно играть, когда в голове то и дело звучали слова Ричарда про напарника.  
Сам же Ричард упрямо продолжал изображать из себя машину, выполняя все поручения безукоризненно. Гэвину порой даже придраться было не к чему. Разве что, только к бесившему его до зубного скрежета диоду, постоянно горевшему голубым свечением.  
Это противостояние утомляло их обоих, но отступать и уступать не собирались ни один из них. Гэвин не хотел, чтобы Ричард уходил, а Ричард… что творилось у него в голове со сломанной много лет назад системой, вообще было сложно угадать. Вроде все так же был рядом с Гэвином, но почему-то продолжал беситься.  
Но когда-то должен был наступить переломный момент, который изменил бы все.  
И он наступил совсем неожиданно.  
***  
Было обычное субботнее утро.  
Гэвин приехал в ДПД, чтобы закончить с делами, которые не успел разгрести вчера вечером, чем напугал еще не до конца проснувшихся подчиненных, оккупировавших кофе-машину в зоне отдыха. Ничего не предвещало беды, пока Гэвин не заметил, что стеклянные стены в его кабинете непрозрачные.  
Впервые за месяц.  
Неужели у Ричарда наконец-то проснулась совесть или что там у него было? И почему именно сейчас?  
Нахмурившись и не ожидая ничего хорошего от этого «сюрприза», Гэвин направился в свой кабинет. Распахнув дверь, он увидел Ричарда, который, как и месяц назад, сидел на его столе. Такая привычная и в то же время уже позабытая картина поселила надежду в сердце Гэвина на возможное примирение, раз Ричард сделал что-то, что выбивалось из его образа вышколенной идеальной машины.  
– Слезь со стола, – закатив глаза, проворчал Гэвин, пытаясь вести себя, как раньше. Потому что их нелепое противостояние надоело уже до чертиков.  
Вскользь посмотрев на Ричарда, Гэвин принялся стаскивать с себя неудобное пальто, но так и замер не середине движения, когда до его невыспавшегося мозга дошло, что он только что увидел.  
– Какого хрена? – медленно обернувшись, выпалил Гэвин, уставившись на невозмутимого Ричарда.  
Тот непринужденно покачивал _обнаженной_ ногой, закинутой на другую _обнаженную_ ногу, и скромно улыбался, опустив глаза. Гэвин невольно залюбовался его изящными ступнями и пальцами.  


[ ](https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/07/9a2be67d09052e4f785d1b21aa7304f8.jpg)  


– Рич, блядь, какого хера?! – Придя в себя, он в два неаккуратных движения сдернул с себя пальто и бросил на пол прямо там, где стоял, подлетев к столу, но запнувшись об ножку кресла для посетителей.  
– Ты же хотел секретаря, _Гэвин_ , – томно выдохнув и закусив губу, Ричард посмотрел на него сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.  
Гэвин, чтобы сдержать ярость, вцепился в спинку кресла.  
– Я спрошу один раз. Всего один, слышишь? – Он стиснул спинку так сильно, что послышался скрип искусственной кожи. – Какого черта ты творишь?  
– Исполняю свои прямые обязанности, – «невинно» похлопал ресницами Ричард и жеманно улыбнулся, – а удовлетворение моего прямого руководителя для меня превыше всего. Во _всех_ смыслах.  
– Значит, ничего не добился своим машинным отбитым поведением, – зарычал Гэвин, теряя остатки терпения, – решил сыграть иначе? Пошел к черту!  
– О нет, Гэвин, – глаза Ричарда хитро блеснули, и он, проигнорировав слова Гэвина, поднял руки, лежавшие до этого на коленях, а потом наигранно-растерянно похлопал ресницами: – ой, какой я неуклюжий стал!  
– Что ты... – начал было сбитый с толку Гэвин этим внезапным поворотом, но тут снятые брюки Ричарда, которые все это время лежали на его коленях и прикрывали пах, соскользнули на пол.  
Повисла новая пауза, во время которой Гэвин всеми силами старался не смотреть ниже груди Ричарда. Но тот, словно издеваясь, поменял ноги, как в старом фильме, и Гэвин невольно опустил взгляд. И едва не подавился воздухом. Чертовы родинки, которые выделялись слишком ярко и _шоколадно_ на его бледной коже, так и манили их слизать, но…  
– Что это? – Гэвин неосознанно потянулся к ремням, обхватывающим стройные бедра Ричарда, но вовремя остановил себя, снова вцепившись в спинку кресла. – Что это? – Выпрямившись и взяв себя в руки, как можно спокойней спросил он, хотя до одури и зуда в пальцах хотелось потрогать и убедиться, что увиденное реально.  
– Это? – Переспросил Ричард, словно только что увидел на себе ремешки. – Это очень удобный аксессуар, когда-то придуманный людьми. Можно сказать, это мужские «подвязки», только для рубашки. Но выглядят так же сексуально, как и женские, не правда ли? – Он огладил их ладонями, после чего скользнул выше по бедрам, коснувшись длинными пальцами пуговиц рубашки.  
– Прекрати, – приказал Гэвин, когда Ричард принялся медленно их расстегивать.  
– Почему я должен прекращать? – Иронично вскинув бровь, улыбнулся Ричард. – Разве ты не хотел бы переспать со своим секретарем?  
– Не знаю, какой дешевой порнухи ты пересмотрел, но лучше правда прекрати, Ричард, – натянутым голосом попросил Гэвин, стараясь не смотреть, как Ричард шире раздвинул ноги. Полы рубашки расползлись немного шире, открывая прекрасный обзор на подтянутый живот с отчетливо прорисованными мышцами пресса. Гэвину для такого рельефа приходилось часами торчать в тренажерном зале, а Ричард… Ричард сразу был идеальным.  
Чертовы андроиды.  
– Ричард, твою мать! – Прорычал Гэвин и отвернулся, когда понял, что на том нет белья и его член уже наполовину вставший.  
– Тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь? – Хмыкнул Ричард.  
Ремни на его бедрах цепко держали полы рубашки, из-за чего они не собирались складками, не спадали назад, а словно подчеркивали красивый вставший член, увитый венками.  
Гэвин сглотнул, но промолчал. Ему очень нравилось то, что он видел. И уже очень давно. Хотелось ответить, причем не словом, а действием: опрокинуть Ричарда на спину, укусить за идеальную ключицу, скользнуть носом по шее и узнать наконец, чем же пахла эта чертова жестянка! А потом… Гэвин тряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, например на своих наградах, которые висели на стене за столом, и крепче вцепился в многострадальную спинку кресла.  
Он не мог.  
Только не при таких условиях. Нужно держать себя в руках.  
Ричард, наблюдавший за ним, тихо хмыкнул.  
– Думаешь, твоя выдержка настолько крепка?  
Гэвин невольно перевел взгляд на него и именно в тот момент, когда Ричард широкими мазками облизывал свою ладонь.  
– Не вздумай… – предупредил он задушенным голосом, чувствуя слабость в ногах.  
Ричард криво усмехнулся, откинулся на одну руку назад, а второй – нет-нет-нет – обхватил свой член, медленно проведя несколько раз вверх-вниз, чтобы потом задержаться на головке и погладить ее большим пальцем. И все это время, удерживая взгляд Гэвина.  
– Все еще не нравится, что ты видишь? – Хрипло спросил Ричард, двигая рукой по члену очень медленно. Настолько, что Гэвин мог представить, как сам это делал, откинув его ладонь.  
Гэвин даже не запомнил момент, как на негнущихся ногах обошел кресло и рухнул в него, не отводя взгляда. Он боялся произнести хоть слово, потому что не был уверен в своем голосе. Ричард все понял правильно. Или нет. Гэвин не мог ручаться за то, что воспринимал такую реальность правильно. Но спустя мгновение, тот уже спрыгнул со стола и изящно опустился Гэвину на колени.  
– Нет, Рич, – упрямо прошипел Гэвин, – я не буду играть в твои игры.  
– Хорошо, тогда поиграю я, – Ричард невесомо скользнул двумя пальцами по его скуле, после чего легко толкнулся в Гэвина бедрами, прикрыв глаза.  
Гэвин судорожно хватанул ртом воздух и крепче вцепился в подлокотники, стараясь сдержаться.  
– О, нет-нет-нет, – прошептал ему на ухо Ричард мурлыкающим тоном, опалив теплым дыханием шею и отцепив его руки от подлокотников, чтобы через мгновение положить их себе на бедра, прямо на ремешки от подтяжек, – вот здесь им самое место. Чувствуешь? – Он прижался губами к виску и Гэвин скорее почувствовал кожей, чем услышал это слово.  
По спине пробежали мурашки. Он невольно сильнее сжал пальцы, ощущая контраст на удивление нежного скина и грубых ремешков под ладонями. С губ сорвался тихий стон, но Гэвин тут же прикусил губу и вскинул испуганные глаза на Ричарда.  
– Чего ты боишься, Гэвин? – Улыбнулся Ричард, став похожим на самого себя. Каким Гэвин привык его видеть за столько лет.  
– Я боюсь, что твоя программа окончательно слетела, – хрипло сказал Гэвин, судорожно думая, стоит ли убирать руки или насладиться _всем_ , пока была возможность, – и ты сошел с ума, если переводить на человеческий.  
– Она слетела почти семь лет назад, когда тебя по твоей же глупости едва не пристрелили, – Ричард поерзал на его коленях, устраиваясь удобнее, на что Гэвин лишь крепче зажмурился. Его член и без того болезненно упирался в ширинку, а действия Ричарда только усугубляли напряжение.  
– Ричи, – Гэвин предупреждающе сжал его бедра, не давая пошевелиться.  
Но тот напротив, снова толкнулся своим пахом в пах Гэвина, с шипеньем втянув воздух сквозь зубы.  
– Не хочешь присоединиться? – Скользнув носом по его виску, горячо прошептал Ричард ему в кожу, заставив ее покрыться мурашками.  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, тогда я один справлюсь, – Ричард положил одну руку ему на плечо, второй снова обхватил свой член, истекавший мутноватой голубоватой смазкой.  
Если бы Гэвин не пытался сдержаться, чтобы не накинуться на Ричарда, то возможно и удивился бы, что у андроидов тоже есть почти все телесные жидкости, что и у человека. Но сейчас ему было не до изучения таких моментов. Сейчас Гэвин мог думать лишь о том, как не выпустить ремешки из рук, за которые он уже натуральным образом цеплялся, как за последний спасательный барьер.  
Ричард лениво двигал рукой, слепо тычась губами ему в шею, явно провоцируя присоединиться, но Гэвин позволил себе лишь оглаживать его бедра, то и дело, цепляя пальцами ремешки.  
– Гэвин, – вдруг шепотом позвал Ричард, – почему ты такой упрямый?  
– Потому что мне нужна не игра, Рич, – так же тихо отозвался Гэвин, зажмурившись, – я хочу по-настоящему.  
– Это давно уже перестало быть игрой, Гэвин.  
– Тогда почему ты хочешь уйти? – Гэвин обхватил его за талию, дернув к себе еще ближе, и прижался щекой к щеке, наслаждаясь моментом близости куда больше, чем тем, что устроил Ричард.  
– Потому что мне не нужен другой напарник. Я уже это говорил.  
– Но сейчас ты опять работаешь со мной, – Гэвин запустил руки ему под рубашку, скользнув выше, к разлету лопаток и невольно отцепляя этим движением подтяжки. Ричард иронично усмехнулся и обнял его.  
– Хорошо, я распоряжусь поставить стол прямо в кабинете, – вздохнул Гэвин, заглянув ему в глаза, – тогда ты прекратишь вести себя, как мудацкая машина и передумаешь увольняться?  
Ричард на это лишь рассмеялся и поцеловал его, жадно скользнув языком в рот. Гэвин от неожиданности дернулся, но потом ответил с неменьшей страстью, пытаясь содрать с него надоевшую рубашку.  
– Почему... ты столько лет... молчал… придурок? – Между жадными поцелуями выговорил Гэвин.  
– А год приносить заявления? Это что, по-твоему? – Ричард вплел пальцы ему в волосы, когда Гэвин припал губами к его шее, прижимая сильнее.  
– И как я должен был что-то понять? – Прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вниз по его шее к плечу, фыркнул Гэвин.  
– Ты всегда не отличался умом, – засмеялся Ричард, но стоило Гэвину прикусить ему ключицу, как смех перешел в стон.  
– Засранец, – восхитился Гэвин, не сдержав улыбки, – мы правда собираемся заняться сексом в этом неудобном кресле?  
– У тебя есть варианты получше?  
Гэвин хотел было привстать, но для этого нужно было выпустить Ричарда из рук.  
– Нет, – разочарованно вздохнул он, оглаживая бедра Ричарда, на которых по-прежнему оставались ремешки подтяжек. Точнее, это единственное, что осталось на нем из одежды.  
– Тогда справимся так, – Ричард снова утянул его в жаркий поцелуй, нетерпеливо расстегивая ширинку на его брюках.  
***  
– Капитан Рид, к Вам посетитель, – Ричард заглянул в кабинет, – со срочным делом.  
Гэвин отложил бумаги, которые просматривал, и устало потер шрам на переносице.  
– Зайди, – попросил он, поднимаясь из-за стола, – посетитель подождет.  
– Что-то случилось? – Нахмурился Ричард, продолжая вести себя, как и подобало помощнику капитана Департамента полиции.  
– Случилось, – кивнул Гэвин, подходя ближе, – я соскучился.  
Он коротко поцеловал Ричарда в уголок губ, чем вызвал довольную улыбку.  
– Может, вернешься?  
Ричард покачал головой.  
– Я тоже соскучился, но не хочу потом придумывать объяснения, почему мой новый стол сломался, а капитан полиции ходит, как…  
– Ладно, – Гэвин рассмеялся, перебивая его еще одним коротким поцелуем, – приглашай посетителя, остальное наверстаем дома.  
Ричард с улыбкой кивнул и вышел. 


End file.
